User blog:Nerdtastic/Addie After Spring Break Scene
Info I was listening to Demi's song Really Don't Care and thought I should do a scene with the song. Song *Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato feat. Cher Lloyd. Sung by Addie and AJ. Scene Addison walks down the hallway towards her destiation. It's been three weeks since the camping trip where me and Pris talked out our relationship. Two of those weeks was Spring Break which I spent trying to patch things with my family which didn't go well. My two weeks I had no contact with Pris or Kendell because I needed time to think about things. '' "Addison, is that you?" AJ asks as Addison stops in front of her. ''One of the things that happened over the two weeks I decided to make a change. I changed my hair and changed my look. AJ motions for Addison to twirl around and Addison does. "Explain," AJ demands. Addison loops her arm into AJ's as she leads her down the hallway as she explains everything. ------------------------------------------------------------------- AJ stands in the middle of the choir room as everyone stared at her. "Has anyone heard from Rae," asked Kendell. Priscilla rolled her eyes causing Chuck to chuckle. "Actually that's the surprise. She asked me to help her with a song directed at Kendell," AJ says with a smile. AJ motions towards the door and Addison enters. Priscilla's jaw dropped as soon as she saw Addison. "Hello all as you see I have a new look which marks the change to come. Brad can you start the music." AJ moved back as the music started. "You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all. You started messing with my head until I hit a wall. Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known. That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!" Addison pulls Kendell out of his chair. "Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face. Cut to the punch, she broke your heart, and then she ran away. I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known. That I would talk, I would talk." Addison leads Kendell around the room. Then she pushes him down. "But even if the stars and moon collide. I never want you back into my life. You can take your words and all your lies. Oh oh oh I really don't care. Even if the stars and moon collide. I never want you back into my life. You can take your words and all your lies. Oh oh oh I really don't care. Oh oh oh I really don't care." Addison smiled down at Kendell, who had a shocked look on his face. "I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you. You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you. Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore. You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go. Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared. I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air. And make you understand, and make you understand. You had your chance, had your chance." "But even if the stars and moon collide. I never want you back into my life. You can take your words and all your lies. Oh oh oh I really don't care. Even if the stars and moon collide. I never want you back into my life. You can take your words and all your lies. Oh oh oh I really don't care. Oh oh oh I really don't care." Chuck laughed as Kendell hurried to stand up but AJ pushed him back down. "Hey, hey, never look back, Dumb struck boy, ego intact. Look boy, why you so mad. Second guessin', but shoulda hit that. Hey Addie, you picked the wrong lover. Shoulda picked that one," ''AJ sang as she pointed to Priscilla , ''"He's cuter than the other. I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster. Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture." "But even if the stars and moon collide. I never want you back into my life. You can take your words and all your lies. Oh oh oh I really don't care. Even if the stars and moon collide. I never want you back into my life. You can take your words and all your lies. Oh oh oh I really don't care. Oh oh oh I really don't care." As the song ended Addison sits on Priscilla's lap and kisses her lightly much to Kendell's dismay. Everyone else clapped and cheered. The End Category:Blog posts